Jonathan
Jonathan Eric Thompson (commonly refered to as Jonathan and Jay) is a recurring character in Kyyle's World. He is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. He is a young cyclist who attends City Junior High with his friends. Jonathan is voiced by Geoffe Harter in Season 1 and Alex Bringo in Season 2. Appearance Jonathan is a 12-year-old boy with red hair and brownish-dark skin. He wears a black T-shirt with a picture of Mars on it and a pair of black jeans. His sneakers are red and his cap is burnt orange. Jonathan's irises are mint green and his teeth are white with a grey-ish tinge. He has a purple tongue and a band-aid on his right arm (seen when uncovered). In Season 2, Jonathan's outline gets darker and his sneakers are blue and black. Personality Jonathan can be simply described as a fun-loving and independent individual. He can also be very haughty and boastful, as seen in Climb the Tree. Jonathan is overall a happy person who sees the bright side of things. In other instances Jonathan may be considered as unmannerly, and "can't take a joke". He is also classified as the kind of person who will always be there to help, and the kind who's extremely sporty and energetic. While said to be a quite nice person, well rounded and always willing to do the right thing, Jonathan is shown to be quite stubborn with people on numerous occasions. For example, in "The Addict", Jonathan and Kyyle were about to play Residential Raceway, and began to fight over the best controller. In another episode ("The Wager") they were eating lunch and found that they had the last pizza slice, and of course, began fighting over it. Relationships with Other Characters Kyyle Regis (Friends) Kyyle and Jonathan share a long history together as friends. The two will occasionally hang out at school, or in the neighbourhood, and will sometimes play basketball and football together. Sometime before the series had began, it has been speculated that Jonathan and Kyyle has hung out a lot more than in the present—this being becuase Granny didn't really hang out with them that much, and Spartica hadn't been around yet. Jonathan and Kyyle can also be rivals at times, like in Climb the Tree, Kyyle was a bit envious of Jonathan boasting about his skill at climbing trees, and so, decided to make himself, Granny and Spartica battle him to see who can reach the summit first. Granny Regis (Friends) Granny and Jonathan appear to get along just fine and rarely get into arguements. Ever since the day Spartica came into Granny (and Kyyle's) lives, Granny has been hanging out with Jonathan more and has been getting to know him better. Granny and Jonathan sit next to eachother in class. One of the rare times when Granny and Jonathan particularly fight or dispute was in "The Theft", when Granny had accused Jonathan of stealing her brand new purse. However, Kyyle and Spartica tried resolving this and failed. In the end, it was Cypriani who'd stolen the purse in the first place, making the arguement useless. Spartica J. Regis (Acquaintance) Spartica and Jonathan share a fairly good relationship together. Although the two don't know eachother very well, they get along fabulously and never fight or yell at one-another. In the episode, Butter my Mind, it is revealed that Jonathan never new Spartica's sirname, or how to spell her name. Jonathan has been known to mis-pronounce Spartica's name (e.g. saying, "Spartibat", Spintercat", Sprartickins", etc.). Alan Mason (Friends; Classmates; Aquaintance) Alan and Jonathan share an amazing relationship as friends, classmates, aquaintances—any person-to-person relationship type that means friends. The two will frequently hang out, and appear to be a great match for one-another, especially because both of them share the same interests, weaknesses, goals, etc. Jonathan has known Alan less longer than he's known Kyyle. To make Jonathan and Alan's relationship even more compatible and excellent, the two both live adjacent to one-another. In the episode, The Extraterrestrials, the two were seen drinking sodas and playing a board game. Trivial Information *Jonathan is somewhat shorter in Season 2. *He is a junior cyclist, as he is frequently seen riding bikes. *Jonathan appears to be American, because he speaks with an American accent. However, his skin colouration is nothing compared to a normal American, despite that some have brown (dark) skin. Jonathan's skin colour generally is a combination of dark skin and brown skin, making it an odd colour. *Jonathan is an expert tree-climber, as shown in "Climb the Tree". *Jonathan is shown to be an expert at Residential Raceway. *Jonathan is the only character who appeared in A Wintery Day in Independence City. Navigational Passage Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Residents of Independence City